This is a request for partial funding of the 6th International Conference on Heme Oxygenases "Heme Oxygenases in Biology and Medicine" scheduled for September 30th to October 4th, 2009 at Miami Beach, Florida. The goals of this conference are to attract and provide scientific direction to a wider group of young investigators and trainees to address both basic science and focused translational issues related to the heme oxygenase system;and to bring together investigators who will benefit from interdisciplinary cross-talk, thereby enabling scientific interaction and collaboration that would not have otherwise occurred. The conference addresses state-of-the-art topics related to heme oxygenases and will include new and cutting-edge advances in the field. The topics included in the program have not been covered by other conferences in the past two years. The program committee and invited speakers are broadly based between MD and PhD investigators and has diversity in gender and racial background. The incorporation of a "hot-topic" session is based on the best abstracts submitted to the meeting. The choice of Miami Beach offers a wonderful environment where established and young investigators and trainees can meet in an informal setting to exchange ideas. Also, by being readily accessed from Europe and Asia, the opportunity for a true international conference will be offered. Thus, facilitating attendance from those parts of the world, particularly young investigators, who otherwise may not be able to afford more distant and costly travel to attend such a conference. Since the 5th International Conference on Heme Oxygenases in 2007, there have been significant advances in the field including new discoveries, the availability of innovative tools and reagents, and results of pre-clinical and clinical trials becoming available. This meeting will therefore provide a forum for easy dissemination of knowledge and exchange to further advance the field.